Misi
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Akh! Sakurahh -chan.. Shhh." Sakura terkiki genit mendengar erangan nikmat Naruto di bawahnya. /BadSummary /DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! /SEMI-CANON ( Special Birthday Uzumaki Naruto :) [complete]
1. Chapter 1

"akh!" erangan sakit meluncur dari bibir tipis Sakura saat tangan besar berkuku tajam pria berambut hitam itu mencekik lehernya.

Mereka, Naruto dan Sakura. sedang menjalankan misi berdua, menangkap iryonin Otogakure yang meresah kan warga Oto. Dua di antaranya sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan tinggal satu orang lagi, pria berbadan besar berambut hitam yang kini tengah bertarung dengan mereka.

Pria berbadan besar itu menyeringai kejam siap mematahkan leher Haruno Sakura. "Naruto, sekarang!" teriak Sakura di sela erangan sakitnya lalu gadis itu mulai merapal jutsu.

Poof

mata pria berambut hitam itu membulat kaget. Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan mengelabuinya terlebih itu adalah bocah perempuan. saat dia akan mematahkan leher gadis menyebalkan berambut merah muda itu, leher yang sudah di cengkramnya kuat menjadi sepotong kayu. Dia mendengus kesal. "Sial!"

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Poof Poof Poof

dari balik asap yang di buatnya sendiri, Naruto menyerang dengan 3 bunshinnya sementara dua bunshin yang lain membuat bola rasenggan lalu menyerang pria yang sudah di pegangi oleh tiga bunshinnya yang lain.

DHOOM!

"shit!" mendengus kesal karena serangannya meleset Naruto kembali merapal jutsu.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Dasar bocah! Kau kira bisa mengalahkan aku hanya dengan tipuan bodoh itu heh!" pria itu mencibir sombong lalu merapal jutsu.

"Jangan lengah!" suara cibiran itu berasal dari atas, Pria bertubuh besar itu mendongak lalu mendapati Sakura di atas udara yang siap melayangkan tendangan super kearahnya.

"Hyaaaa Shanarooo!"

Tap.

Dengan cepat pria itu mengelak tendangan Sakura lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Arah belakang." teriakan itu lagi, dengan kesal iryonin Otogakure itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa?!" lalu memekik kaget. dia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa? Jelas dia sudah mengelak dengan cepat tapi bocah ingusan itu..

Dhuak! Dhooom!

Pecahan batu berterbangan di udara saat dengan cepat Sakura menendang pria itu dengan tendangan supernya. Tubuh besar pria itu mendelesek ke dalam tanah, dua mata hitamnya melotot dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya Sakura menghancurkan isi perut dan tulang-tulang pria itu, iryonin otogakure itu mati dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Naruto menatap Sakura takjub dan terpesona, tangannya yang tadi merapal jutsu mendadak kaku. Dia melihatnya, melihat semuanya. bagaimana gadis itu menyerang dari atas lalu dengan cepat menyerang pria itu dari belakang, Batu-batu kecil yang berterbangan di udara akibat kerasnya tendangan Sakura menambah kesan sempurna di mata Naruto dan saat Gadis itu menoleh lalu menatapnya, wajah Naruto merah padam dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, pupil nya mengecil dengan mulut terbuka sempurna.

"Sakura-chan.." lirihnya saat gadis Haruno itu mendekat. rambut pink sebahu itu terbang tertiup angin menambah kesan sexy di sana.

"Baju," gumam Naruto menunjuk bagian dada baju Sakura .

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Naruto, seraya mendekati teman satu teamnya.

Hidung pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah saat Sakura semakin dekat. "Sakura-chan, baju!" kali ini Naruto berteriak.

Sakura menggaruk kepala bingung, baju?

"Baju Sakura-chan, sobek!" pekik Naruto lagi, sebenarnya dia malu tapi kapan lagi bisa melihat dada sedang menggiurkan milik teman satu teamnya ini, Semua tahu Sakura terlalu rapih dalam berpakaian jangankan melihat payudaranya melihat belahannya saja sulit. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto bila dia tidak mengalihkan wajahnya saat melihat payudara sedang Sakura di balik dalaman berjaring hitam yang di pakai Gadis itu.

"Ha?" Sakura bergumam bingung. Saat sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, memiringkan kepala kesamping Sakura menatap Naruto heran, hidung pemuda berkulit tan itu berdarah dan Mata itu, mata biru itu menatap tepat kearah dadanya. 'dada?' pikir Sakura semakin bingung lalu menunduk melihat arah pandangan Naruto di dadanya. Wajah cantik Sakura merah sempurna saat menyadari..

"Hehehe... Sakura-chan, sobekan yang bagus." cengir Naruto.

"Kyahhh~.. Mesum!"

Dhuak! Boom!

Naruto terpental jauh mendapat tinju super Sakura. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu menabrak pohon lalu terjungkal bersama dengan robohnya pohon yang di tabraknya.

"sakit, Sakura-chan." erang Naruto seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu mengelus bokongnya yang ngilu.

Sakura menatap Naruto marah dan malu. "bodoh! Kenapa kau melihatnya!" pekik Sakura malu.

"Aku tidak sengaja Sakura-chaaan.."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku BAKA!"

"aku sudah berusah~"

"Kau bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya~"

"aku tidak bisa, itu terlalu inda~"

Salah, jawaban yang salah..

Bersidekap dada Sakura berbalik membelakangi Naruto dengan wajah kesal + malu.. Ugh~ bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari Iryonin menyebalkan itu berhasil menyobek bajunya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dia sangat malu pada teman satu teamnya itu.

Naruto meringis lalu Menatap Sakura yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan yang masih berdiri di atas pohon besar yang tumbang.  
>Menatap Sakura cemas dan takut Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati Sakura yang bersidekap Dada.<p>

Melepas jaketnya Naruto mengulurkan jaket orange miliknya ke arah Sakura satu tangannya yang lain menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sakura cemberut lalu menerima uluran jaket Naruto dengan perasaan malu+kesal dia memakai jaket Naruto lalu membuang muka, berharap Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author."

merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon Naruto bergerak gelisah, ( mereka menginap di penginapan desa Oto menunggu pagi untuk kembali ke desa,) tidak bisa tidur. kejadian siang tadi membuat wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak merona.

Dia mengerang kesal di atas tempat tidur bayang-bayang payudara sebesar apel merah milik Sakura selalu menghantui pikirannya. menjambak rambutnya kasar. "Sakura-chaaann..." erangannya gemas.

"Ini bukan yang pertama, ini bukan yang pertama." erangnya lagi dengan nada frustasi. "aku pernah melihat punya Hinata yang lebih besar, perut rata Ino, bibi Tsunade yang besarnya luar biasa dan Anko-senpai. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," bangun dari tidurannya Naruto melepas kaos hitam yang dia pakai memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sexy dan mengkilat karena keringat. "kenapa? Kenapa punya punya Sakura-chan begitu mempengaruhi ku.." gumamnya dengan nafas yang semakin memberat.

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding Naruto menghela nafas perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Narutohhh.. Shh~ akh! Naru_ kau kah itu?" suara erangan mengoda itu berasal dari kamar Naruto.

"hah~.. Hahh.." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar erangan sexy di kamar tempatnya menginap. Menghirup udara lalu mengelurkannya perlahan dia membuka mata, satu alis pirangnya mengeryit melihat Sakura duduk di bibir tempat tidur seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

Manggaruk kepala kikuk Naruto menatap Sakura heran, apa yang Sakura lakukan di kamarnya? bukannya gadis itu tidur di penginapan No5, kenapa ada disini? Liur Naruto menetes tanpa bisa dia cegah saat menyadari gadis merah muda yang sudah lama di incarnya hanya memakai jaket orange miliknya tanpa memakai celan pendek hitam yang biasa gadis itu pakai. "Sakura-chan, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan lelehan liur menetes dari bibirnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, gadis merah muda itu mengelus dada tan Naruto yang bidang lalu turun kebawah dan berhenti di pusar pemuda sexy berkulit tan itu, mengelus pusar Naruto sensual dimana ada segel disana.

Gadis merah muda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya lapar, "Narutooohhh, aku ingin mengembalikan ini.." tanpa mendongak menatap Naruto yang duduk di futon dia menjawab.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap antusias perut rata Naruto, mengelus-elusnya lalu mencubit gemas perut rata Naruto.

"Engghh.. Sshhh~ Sakuhh_rhaa.. -chaassn.. Bisa mengembalikannya besok pagi." jawab Naruto di sela erangan geli yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang manis.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto lalu menjilat bibir atasnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu membelakangi Naruto yang menatapnya heran.  
>melihat Sakura yang berbalik, Naruto mengira Sakura akan pergi dan akan mengembalikan jaketnya besok pagi tapi apa yang di lakukan gadis Haruno itu membuat mata Naruto membulat.<p>

Nafas pemuda tan itu semakin memberat, susah payah dia menelan ludah melihat pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. "Sakura-chan.." gumamnya lirih.

melempar jaket Naruto ke tempat tidur Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur mendekati Naruto yang diam di tempat menatapnya penuh gairah.

Meraba dada bidang Naruto dengan sesual Sakura mendorong pemuda itu sampai punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu bersentuhan dengan dinding.

dengan berani Sakura naik ke atas pangkuan Naruto, "enghh.. Sakurahh.. -Chan." Naruto mendesis.

Memainkan jari-jemari lentiknya di dada bidang Naruto, dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan meraup habis bibir manis Naruto.

tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku, Sakura diatas pangkuannya menggerakkan pinggul menggesek miliknya di bawah sana yang berdiri tegak dengan celana dalam berjaring yang di pakai gadis itu.

"Akh! Sakura-chann.. Shhh.."

Sakura terkikik genit mendengar erangan nikmat Naruto di bawahnya.

Turun dari pangkuan Naruto, tangan gadis itu terun menuju bawah perut Naruto lalu menelusup masuk ke balik celana orange yang di pakai pemuda itu dengan mudah, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang besar dan tegak di bawah sana. menatap milik Naruto antusias Sakura menyentuh kan jari telunjuknya di kepala batang Naruto yang merah dan besar. "Waahh~ besar sekali," gumamnya kagum.

Membuang muka malu Naruto meringis geli saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan berlendir menyentuh miliknya. "Saku~raahh-chan, akh! Mmmhhh~.." erang Naruto lalu menatap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu, menjilat dan menghisap miliknya.

"ummmhh.. Shhh~hah.. Hah," mengeluarkan milik Naruto yang besar dari dalam mulutnya lidah Sakura bermain di kepala batang Naruto, menggelitiknya gemas.

Gadis merah muda itu mendongak menatap Naruto polos, tangan kecil dengan setia meremas dan mengocok milik Naruto gemas. "Naruto.. Ummmhhh.. Kenapa bisa sebesar ini?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Aa.. Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis pink di depannya. Mata biru pemuda berkulit tan itu membulat melihat Sakura yang duduk mengangkang di depannya.

Meremas dadanya sendiri lalu mendesah. "aahhh.. Ahh.. Ahhh.. Narutohhh ouhh, umm..."

menelan ludah susah payah Naruto berkeringat dingin, "Sakura-chan, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, dia tahu Sakura tidak seperti ini terkecuali ada yang salah dengan gadis ini.

"Ouhhh.. Ummmhhh.. Naru, akh! Akh!" Sakura mendesah nikmat dengan permainan jari di lubang dan dadanya.

"Arghhhh~ perduli setan! Aku tidak kuat lagi." melepas celana lalu melemparnya asal Naruto menindih tubuh Sakura melumat bibir gadis itu kasar tangan mengelus dada sedang Sakura di balik dalaman jaring yang di pakai gadis itu.

Miliknya di bawah sana menggesek milik Sakura yang basah dan licin.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh~ummmm..." Sakura mendesah hebat di dalam mulut Naruto.

Melepas ciumannya Naruto melepas celana dalam jaring Sakura tidak sabar.

"Ah.. Ini, akan sedikit sakit Sakura-chan, bersiap lah.." lalu mengarahkan miliknya di lipatan kecil gadis itu.

"aahh.. Sedikit lagi," gumam Naruto. Sedikit lagi miliknya dan milik Sakura akan bersentuhan, hanya sedikit lagi..

"Narutoooooo! Baka Naruto! Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang bodoh! Kau mau aku tinggal hah!"

"eenghhh.. Sakura-chan, sedikit lagi." erang Naruto.

Kening Sakura mengkerut mendengar erangan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dari dalam kamar inap Naruto.

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "mungkin aku salah dengar." Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap mendobrak pintu kamar inap Naruto. Biar nanti Naruto yang mengganti rugi yang terpenting sekarang membangunkan Naruto dan pulang ke desa.

Brak!

Mendengus kesal di dekatinya Naruto yang memeluk bantal atas di futon. "baka Naruto, cepat bangun." tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Naruto. "heeyy... Cepat bangun."

kesal tidak ada respon dari Naruto, gadis musim semi itu menarik bantal dalam pelukan pemuda tan yang masih tertidur pulas. "cepat bangun, baka!"

TBC

maunya jadi Twoshoot/ Multichap? Twoshoot aja ya.

entahlah, buat fic ini kaya buat vidio hentai versi canon. #plak!

Guys.. NS emang sepi ya? Authornya, sepi Reader juga sepi. Kemaren baca-baca fic NS nemu fic bagus tapi fave-nya cuma satu. Itu pembuktian kalo NS sepi, ayolah.. Kita paling banyak scan canon tapi kenapa kita yang paling sepi.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

Sakura dan Naruto melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Murid dari Hatake Kakashi ini saling diam sejak Keluar dari penginapan, setelah Naruto mengganti rugi pintu yang di hancurkan Sakura lebih dulu tentunya, mereka tidak membuka pembicaraan apapun. Naruto yang biasanya berisik diam dengan wajah merona, pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu memilih berada di belakang Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak mata biru pemuda itu terus menatap bokong penuh Sakura yang bergoyang karena sang empunya yang terus bergerak gesit, melompati pohon-pohon.

Merasa di perhatikan Sakura menggeram tidak suka, murid dari Tsunade senju itu berhenti melompat lalu berbalik menatap Naruto kesal, dahi Sakura mengernyit melihat tidak ada Naruto di belakangnya. Sakura menongok kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan Naruto tapi nihil, tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" Gumam Sakura bingung.

Mengangkat bahu acuh, berusaha tidak peduli walaupun hatinya bergetar khawatir, Sakura berbalik seperti semula dan di kagetkan dengan munculnya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan 3 tangkai bunga liar, sepertinya, di tangan berotot pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Otanjoubi omedetou." ucap Naruto tulus seraya memberikan bunga liar segar yang baru di ambilnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mulut mungil Sakura menganga, tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura memeluk Naruto Haru, "Kau mengingatnya Naruto.."

"Hehe... kurang lebih seperti itu. Err... Sakura-chan, untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melihatnya, sungguh." Jelas Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Samar-samar Naruto merasakan payudara kenyal Sakura yang menggesek dada bidangnya, pipi Naruto kembali merona.

Melepas pelukkannya Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang merona, gadis musim semi itu terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Aku juga. Untuk yang kemarin dan yang tadi pagi aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu Sakura-chan." Senyum Naruto. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku Naruto menengok kanan-kiri mencari tempat beristirahat yang nyaman. "Punggungku sakit karena menabrak pohon kemarin, dan karena lemparan bantal tadi pagi."

Sakura mendengus, masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto, lalu menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada."Itu hanya bantal baka. Mana mungkin bisa membuat punggung sakit." Kesal Sakura.

"Yeah. Itu hanya bantal. Tapi akan terasa berbeda kalau yang melemparnya Sakura-chan." Cengir Naruto. "Kita istirahat dulu bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang bersidekap dada dengan bibir mengerucut 'sstthhh...' desis Naruto dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya dia melumat bibir merah Sakura sampai membengkak. "Aku juga belum mandi Sakura-chan, ingat? Tadi aku lihat disana ada sungai kita bisa beristirahat sebentar." Tawar Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau dia belum mandi, karena sudah sangat kesiangan Naruto tidak sempat mandi ,dia hanya mencunci wajahnya lalu berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari penginapan.

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu melompat turun. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sakura yang terpesona pada bunga cantik pemberian Naruto, dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di batu yang cukup besar di pinggir danau. Sakura yang masih menatap bunga cantik berkelopak ungu dengan ujung kelopaknya yang berwarna pink pudar, tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah berhenti tepat di depannya sampai tubuh kecilnya menabrak punggung lebar Naruto. Nafas Sakura tercekat merasakan hawa panas punggung Naruto yang tadi di tabraknya, entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan sangat menyukai saat tubuhnya berdempetan dengan punggung lebar pria berkulit tan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sakura saat ini. Menyadari kebodohannya Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari punggung lebar Naruto, kepala merah muda gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, "Maaf.." Gumamnya pelan.

Menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila Naruto berdehem pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Cengir Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa. Tidak Naruto pungkiri dia menyukainya, saat dada kenyal Sakura menggesek punggungnya, membangukan sesuatu di selangkangannya kini berdenyut.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan bisa tunggu dan beristirahat di sini selagi aku mandi, atau Sakura-chan mau ikut dan memandikan ku Hm?" Goda Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam, terpesona senyuman Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu mendengus seraya membuang muka (pura-pura) kesal. "Sudah sana cepat mandi. Aku tidak mau terlambat sampai desa hanya karena menunggu kau mandi baka."

"Baik. Baik. Tapi, Sakura-chan jangan mengintip yah~" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata jahil lalu berlari saat Sakura memelototinya. "Haha... aku hanya bercanda." Teriaknya seraya tertawa senang.

OoOo

Sakura duduk di batu besar dengan tiga tangkai bunga pemberian Naruto di tangannya, mengamati bunga berkelopak ungu dengan ujung kelopaknya berwarna pink itu dengan sangat teliti, "Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga seperti ini sebelumnya. Kira-kira ini bunga apa, cantik sekali." Pujinya tulus seraya mencium bunga itu.

"Ughh-..." Sakura melenguh pelan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan merindukan Naruto. Panas tubuh lelaki itu, senyumnya, dia sangat ingin berdempetan seperti tadi atau lebih.

Meletakan bunganya asal Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, membuka resleting baju sampai batas dada, memamerkan dada kencang di balik jaring yang di pakainya, lalu berjalan perlahan menyusuri danau.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Naruto tanpa baju atasan , bertelanjang dada, di bibir danau sedang membasuh wajahnya. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu mendorong punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu sampai terjungkal ke danau, Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto merengut kesal ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan mau membunuhku yah." Teriak Naruto kesal. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu kembali memasang wajah masamnya, "Bantu aku Sakura-chan." Rengeknya seraya mengacungkan satu tangannya pada Sakura yang tertawa.

"Iya. Iya." Sakura menarik

tangan Naruto, "Kyahhhh! Baka Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan." Lalu berteriak kesal saat pemuda tan itu menariknya sampai jatuh kedanau, dan basah.

Menyipratkan air ke wajah kesal Sakura, "Balas dendam." Naruto bergumam dengan nada mengejek.

Keduanya saling tertawa dengan saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain sampai tanpa sadar Naruto menarik Sakura, memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sampai Naruto sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya berdehem pelan setelah melepas tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya, "Maaf... aku terlalu terbawa suana." Bisiknya seraya menjauh dari Sakura. Naruto menunduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya, tadi sangat menyenangkan. Di mana Sakura bersikap berbeda dari biasanya, tidak marah saat dia memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum kecut seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tapi tangan halus Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menarik Naruto paksa sampai pemuda itu berbalik dan berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Dada bidang Naruto begitu menarik di mata hijau Sakura, sampai tanpa sadar gadis merah muda itu merabanya sensual dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari dada kotak Naruto yang basah. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi. Kau terlihat sangat menarik Naruto, kau tampan, dan sexy..." ucapnya tanpa mendongak menatap Naruto yang membelalak kaget.

Naruto diam saat Sakura bermain-main dengan dadanya. Dia sedang berfikir, apa ini mimpi.

Nafas Sakura semakin memburu, dengan tak sabar di rabanya dada tan basah Naruto lalu menjilatinya rakus. "Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu menatap mata hijau sayu Sakura khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Sakura berontak, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke setiap arah berusaha melepas cengkraman Naruto yang semakin kuat di bahunya, "Aku tidak mengerti Naruto, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tau apa yang tejadi, kau sangat lezat." Racau Sakura. mata hijaunya yang memerah.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Naruto memanggul tubuh Sakura di bahunya. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan racauan gadis itu yang minta di lepaskan. Naruto berjalan cepat ke pinggir danau dengan Sakura yang meronta minta di lepaskan di bahunya. Mata biru lembutnya menajam menatap sekeliling danau, memastikan apa ada musuh yang memiliki jutsu aneh yang membuat Sakura sepert ini, atau danau ini berpenghuni.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke batu besar tempat gadis merah muda itu duduk menunggunya tadi. Mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan berototnya, "Ada apa? Kenapa Sakura-chan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tegas lalu melirih di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura menarik dagu lancip Naruto mendekati wajah, mencium bibir basah Naruto rakus. Tangannya tak tinggal diam meremas dan menekan kepala Naruto memperdalam ciumannya sampai saliva meleleh membajiri dagunya sendiri.

Menjauhkan kepala kuningnya dari jangkaun bibir rakus Sakura, Naruto menatap tajam Sakura yang menatapnya sayu, "Kau kenapa? Aku lebih suka kau yang sebenarnya Sakura-chan, bukan Sakura yang seperti ini."

Sakura menggeleng seraya mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi, "Miliki aku Naruto, aku mohon." Dia berbisik seraya membuka habis resleting bajunya (?) Memperlihatkan payudara segar putih kemerahan di balik dalaman jaring yang di pakainnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, berpikir beberapa saat dia menggeram lalu menarik tengkuk Sakura. Melumat bibir gadis itu kasar dan menuntut. Masa bodo! Perduli setan. Naruto tidak peduli Sakura di bawah kendali jutsu, tidak sdar atau ini hanya genjutsu bahkan mimpi sekalipun Naruto tidak peduli. Dada dan bibir manis Sakura sangat mengoda untuk di hisap dan di gigit olehnya.

Sakura menyeringai senang saat Naruto menghisap bibirnya. tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam meremas, meraba payudara segar Sakura lembut. "Ouuhhh... yeahhh- Narhhh-ummhh..."

Menatap Sakura sayu tangan Naruto turun ke area selangkangan Sakura, dengan tak sabar di tindihnya tubuh menggeliat Sakura. Mencium bibir merah muda yang mulai membengkak itu rakus, tangannya di bawah sana menelusup ke balik celana Sakura menggesekkan tulunjuk panjangnya ke bibir kemaluan basah gadis di bawah tindihannya.

Melepas ciumannya, "Kau basah Sakura-chan." Naruto berbisik seraya mengendus leher jenjang Sakura.

"Hhhh... ouhh." Racau Sakura. Naruto menjilat dan mengigit leher dan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Arghhhh... maaf semuanya saya lagi WB. Untuk segala kekacauan dalam fic ini saya minta maaf, beneran lagi gak mood nulis. Ini aja nekad karna udah lama gak di lanjt. #mojok.

Ohya saya mau protes. #melotot garang.

Kenapa gak ada yang ngasih tau kemaren ada NaruSaku day, se WB-WBnya saya, akan saya usahain buat kalo tahu ada 'itu'.

Makasi untuk yang sudah mampir di kotak review kemaren. #pasang muka kalem gak garang lagi.

Ini kanyanya bakal jadi MC, abis aku payah. Ngetik lemot ide mesti bertapa dulu baru dapet. /di lempar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hhh... Ouhh." Racau Sakura saat Naruto menjilat dan menggigit lehernya.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berkabut karena gairah dengan sama nafsunya. Dia melilitkan tangannya kebelakang leher Naruto dan menariknya semakin dekat.

Tangannya meraba rahang Naruto dengan senyuman nakal yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang membengkak. "Naruto..." bisiknya parau. Naruto menggeram dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Anhh..." Naruto meremas kedua payudara Sakura yang masih tertutup dalaman berjaring dengan lembut dan menurunkan kecupannya keleher Sakura. Tangan Sakura meremas rambut Naruto, menekan kepalanya semakin dalam di belahan dadanya yang menantang. "Sakura-chahhh... Kau yakin" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda "Ingin melakukannya denganku, sekarang." ujar Naruto, dia takut Sakura menyesal setelahnya.

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga Naruto berada di bawah dan melepaskan pakaian Naruto terburu-buru. Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya kemudian menggeram saat Sakura mencium dan menggigit bahunya pelan. "Argghh..."

Sakura tersenyum nakal melihat tubuh tan Naruto yang menegang, menahan gairah. "Kau ingin menghentikan ini?" dia mengelus dada bidang Naruto dengan gerakan naik turun yang sensual dan sesekali menggesekkan payudaranya sendiri ke dada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menggeram. "Yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sakurahhh..." Naruto tak habis fikir dari mana Sakura bisa tahu cara merangsangnya dengan sangat mudahdan ahli, Sakura menggigit putingnya dan tangan halus Sakura mengelus kejantanannya yang mengeras dari balik celananya. Naruto menggeram dan kembali membalikkan posisi mereka, nafasnya berat dan memburu. Dia menyusupkan tangannya kebalik celana dalam Sakura dan mengusap bibir kemaluannya pelan.

"Anh..." Naruto menyeringai senang melihat Sakura yang memejamkan mata seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ouh, Narutuhh.."

tangannya belum puas bermain di dalam sana tapi, dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

Naruto melepas celana Sakura tak sabar lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Dia menempatkan miliknya yang keras dan besar tapat di belahan kemaluan Sakura.

"Agh!" Sakura memekik saat separu kejantanan Naruto memasukinya berbeda dengan Naruto yang berdesis ke enakkan.

"Ah! Sakura-channn... Sangthhh sempit." dia memejamkan mata erat menikmati setiap kedutan dan hisapan Sakura pada miliknya dan dengan satu kali hentakkan milik Naruto masuk seutuhnya.

"Sss..." Naruto berdesis ke enakan.

"Ah!" Sakura meringis ke sakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah Khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal "Lanjutkan Naruto."

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya yang besar.

Naruto mencium kening Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu..." dia berbisik di sela kegiatan memaju mundur kejantanannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata menahan sakit di bawah sana "Aku juga..."

Naruto terpaku tidak percaya mendengar bisikan Sakura, dia berhenti bergerak.

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya saat Naruto berhenti bergerak membuat pemuda berkulit tan yang mengkilat karena keringat itu mendesah nikmat. "Sakurhhh... Aahhh!" Naruto kembali bergerak dengan ritme lebih cepat, membuatnya dan Sakura merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. "Kau-akh! Sempit sekalihh- Sakuraaaa-channn."

Desahan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan mengisi heningnya hutan dan peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

.

.

.

OoO

Pakaian wanita dan pria dengan beda ukuran, warna dan model berserakan di tanah di dekat semak yang di penuhi daun-daun kering berserta pakaian dalam. Seorang pemuda tidur bersandar di batu besar dengan seorang gadis dalam pelukkannya. Tubuh polos mereka saling menempel, kulit tan pemuda itu mengkilat karena keringat dan pantulan mata hari sore, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu tubuh putih gadis yang penuh ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekitar leher, dada dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terekspost juga penuh dengan keringat dan cairan putih yang mengering di sepanjang paha dalamnya yang kencang. Sakura, nama gadis dalam pelukkan pemuda berkulit tan itu, menggeliat di dada bidang berkulit tan pemuda yang memeluknya. Rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan menempel di bagian wajahnya yang basah, nafas hangatnya yang teratur berhembus menyapa kulit polos pemuda yang kini telah membuka mata dan membelai pipi putihnya lembut.

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos wanitanya yang terlihat lelah, setelah pergumulan mereka yang sangat luar biasa dan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian menyandarkan kepala Sakura di paha polosnya. Dia mengambil kaos berjaring, jaket orange, celana beserta celana dalam miliknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Naruto kembali memakai kaus berjaring hitamnya tapi saat dia akan memakai celana dia tersadar kalau kepala Sakura bersandar di pahanya. Menyelimuti tubuh polos Sakura dengan jaketnya Naruto merapal sebuah zutsu, satu menit kemudian seseorang yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya tanpa pakaian, berdiri di sampingnya. Copian Naruto itu duduk tanpa menunggu perintah dari Naruto. "Tolong gantikan aku." Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya Naruto terkesan kalem dan dewasa. Naruto memakai pakaiannya membiar Copian dirinya menjaga Sakura sejenak, setelah memakai dalaman berjaring dan celananya Naruto memungut pakaian Sakura lalu mematahkan zutsunya. Copian Naruto yang tadi memangku tubuh Sakura yang di selimut jaket orange menghilang. Naruto memangku tubuh tak sadarkan diri Sakura lalu memakaikan gadis itu pakaian dan jaket orange miliknya. Menatap sejenak wajah Sakura perlahan Naruto melumat bibir yang telah membuatnya candu dan membuat dia melupakan segalanya. Lumatan Naruto begitu intens dan sedikit memaksa membuat Sakura mengerang karenanya. "Anhh..." Sakura menggeliat lemah.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menggendong Sakura dan membawa bunga yang dia temukan di tengah hutan untuk di berikan kepada Tsunade, dia penasaran bunga apa itu. Kenapa setelah mencium wangi bunga itu tubuhnya terasa panas dan berdesir. Naruto melompat ke dahan satu dan dahan yang lain, tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai desa dan menidurkan Sakura di apartemen.

Hari mulai gelap tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti melompati pohon-pohon, sesekali Naruto menatap Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sakura terlihat damai dan mempercepat lompatannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Terimakasih yang sudah mampir di kotak review, watur nuhun (sok sunda.) Yang belum berkunjung di tunggu kunjungannya :) #SSsst... Fic ini tidak akan tamat sebelum NaruSaku menikah.


	4. Chapter 4

Menidurkan Sakura di ranjangnya Naruto menarik selimut, menyelimuti Sakura sampai batas dada. Dia menelusuri garis pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum bahagia. Senyumnya hilang saat mengingat apa yang di katakan Tsunade beberap waktu yang lalu. Apa setelah Sakura terbangun Sakura akan memukulnya, atau yang lebih buruk Sakura membencinya. Naruto mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. "Bunga berengsek!" Makinya marah. Kalau bukan karena bunga itu mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura, dan tidak menyakitinya. Naruto mondar-mandir di sisi ranjang Sakura, dia takut. Sangat takut Sakura membencinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Lelah mondar-mandir Naruto menyeret kursi ke dekat jendela, memandangi langit malam yang di hiasi ribuan bintang sampai dia mengantuk lalu tertidur.

OoO

Melupakan sejenak masalahnya Naruto memutuskan memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan Sakura. Tadi malam Naruto tidak berani mengantar Sakura pulang mengingat keadaan gadis itu yang penuh ruam-ruam kemerahan bekas jajahan mulutnya, takut Kizashi mengamuk. Dia memanaskan minyak makan, memecahkan telur lalu memasukkannya ke minyak yang tadi di panaskan. Di atas meja kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dua piring nasi telah siap, Naruto meletakkan telur mata sapinya di piring kecil yang telah di siapkan kemudian mengambil telenan kayu lalu memotong-motong bawang merah dan cabai. Gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan tangan kecil hangat dan lembut memeluk perutnya, Naruto memakai kaus polos tipis tanpa lengan, dengan ragu Naruto menoleh. Sakura tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit melihat Naruto yang menatapnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengerjap tidak mengerti, Sakura tidak memukulnya. Naruto meringis saat Sakura melepas pelukkan di tubuhnya, dia brpikir Sakura akan menampar pipinya...

Cup.

Satu kecupan di pipi dan ucapan selamat pagi, apa?! Sakura mengecup pipinya? Apa gadis itu masih di bawah pengaruh bunga sialan itu. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya, sedikit berjinjit wanita itu mengecup singkan bibir bawah Naruto membuat Naruto tertegun.

Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata Naruto menatap Sakura. "Sakura-chan." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap Naruto, perlahan Sakura melepaskanlingkaran tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Manik emeraldnya melirik ke kanan-kiri gelisah, dia menunduk lalu berbisik, "Apa kau tidak suka." kedua tangannya saling meremas di bawah sana. Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. "Aku kira..." Mengalir dipipi sampai ujung dagu. "Aku kira... Setelah apa yang kita lakukan kau menyukainya." Isakkan demi isakan lolos dari bibir kering Sakura, dia berpikir Naruto hanya mau memperawaninya, yang Sakura tahu Naruto sudah tidak menyukainya.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali.** "Ini seperti perangsang tapi jauh lebih baik. Seperti Sake, bunga ini membuat orang di bawah pengaruhnya berkata jujur. Selain itu mereka melakukan dalam keadaan sadar, hanya saja menjadi liar dan ahli memancing gairah pasangannya." Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam. "Jangan macam-mqcam Naruto, jangan berikan ini padaku Sakura." **Kata-kata Tsunade berdengung di telinga Naruto. Tersenyum, Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia mengangkat Sakura yang memakai kaus ke besaran miliknya ke meja bar. Kedua lengan kekarnya tidak tinggal diam, merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang sedikit berantakan. "Lebih dari suka." Bisiknya tepat di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dengan rona bahagia di kedua pipinya sebelum Naruto mendekati wajahnya kemudian mamagut bibirnya lembut. Kedua tangan Sakura mengalung di leher kokoh Naruto. Dia mengerang setiap kali Naruto menghisap lidahnya, mendesah ketika Naruto menciumnya lebih dalam.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sakura mengusap pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, menatap manik biru indah Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Aku pikir, aku tidak pantas untukmu Naruto..."

"Itu alasan kenapa kau bersikap kasar dan seenaknya padaku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Huum. Aku ingin kau membenciku, dan mencari gadis lain." Helain merah mudanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat dia menunduk. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang berotot Naruto, mencari kenyamanan dari dada hangat pemuda itu. "Akuu..." Menghela nafas sejenak Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Orang-orang pasti berpikir, Haruno Sakura. Mendekati Uzumaki Naruto karena Uzumaki Naruto sudah menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat dari lima desa. Walaupun kau masih sangat konyol seperti dulu..."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Jadi selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan eh? Naruto tersenyum. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Di sandarkannya dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala wanita itu sayang.

Tatapan Sakura menyendu. "Orang akan berpikir aku menyukaimu karena kau sudah sangat keren dan terkenal, dan mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau aku... Bukan wanita baik-baik."

"Kau peduli pada kata-kata mereka."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Kali ini dia melepaskan pelukkan Naruto di tubuhnya. Naruto sedikit tidak rela saat melepaskan Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Sakura mendongak. "Aku sangat ingat apa yang dulu aku lakukan pada mu Naruto... Aku, aku merasa tidak pantas." Sakura semakin menunduk sedih.

Tersenyum Naruto menarik dagu Sakura, sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Aku yang menentukan pantas atau tidaknya. Ini hidupku, aku yang tau dengan siapa aku bahagia."

Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari manik biru Naruto. Yang dia tau, dia bahagia. Menangis bahagia Sakura memeluk Naruto yang di balas dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Dia semakin menyusupkan kepala merah mudanya di dada bidang Naruto yang berotot, tercetak jelas dari kaus polos yang di pakai pemuda itu.

Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah berkhayal seindah ini sebelumnya. Cinta yang selama ini aku perjuangkan telah aku dapatkan. Cintaku terbalas. Wanita yang sangat aku inginkan dalam hidupku membalas perasaanku. Tidak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari ini, aku sangat bahagia. Saat aku pikir semua yang aku lakukan sia-sia, hampir membuatku putus asa dan melepaskannya. Kami-sama memberi hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku, di hari ulang tahunku.

Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura sampai berrantakan sangking gemasnya pada Sakura, membuat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Manis sekali. "Ada waktu untuk kencan pertama nanti sore?" Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata dengan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Satu tangan wanita itu merayap ke leher kokoh Naruto lalu menekan leher pemuda itu. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, manis dan memabukkan. Sakura mengecup lama bibir Naruto tapi saat pemuda itu mau mengulum dan melumat bibirnya cepat-cepat dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja." Ucapnya riang mengabaikan Naruto yang merengut kecewa karena ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sakura turun dari meja bar tapi belum sempat kakinya menginjak lantai Naruto lebih dulu menyerangnnya. Mencodongkan wajah dengan bibir maju berusaha menciumnya lagi. Sakura menahan wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya sambil tertawa renyah. "Narutohhh..."

"Satu kecupan lagi." Ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan usahanya mencium bibir Sakura yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ekpresi Naruto sangat lucu, bibirnya mengerucut. Sangat menggemaskan. "Ayolah Sakura-chan. Satu saja..." Mohon Naruto.

Sakura menangkup wajah Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibir ke arahnya. "Baik. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau janji?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari meja bar, melepaskan Sakura dari kungkungan tubuhnya. Sakura tidak menepati janji membuat Naruto kesal, wanita itu tidak menciumnya seperti yang di janjikan. Dia malah kabur ke kamar Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek dan memeletkan lidahnya. Naruto menyeringai, Sakura memilih tempat persembunyian yang salah. Dia mendakati pintu kamarnya, di kunci. Dari dalam sana terdengar suara tawa kemenangan Sakura. Naruto merapal zutsu tangan.

Poof!

Dia membuat satu bunshin kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sakura, sepertinya kau memilih tempat persembunyian yang sangat salah.

OoO

Sakura duduk di ranjang sambil menutup mulut menahan tawanya yang meledak. Dia abaikan Naruto yang merengek minta di bukakan pintu di luar sana. Menatap sekelilingnya Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidur mendekati bingkai foto team tujuh. Di ambilnya bingkai foto team tujuh yang ada Sasuke lalu mengusapkan permukaan tangannya di sana. Mengusap permukaan wajah Naruto yang cemberut di sampingnya Sakura tersenyum. Naruto yang dulu... Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Tapi, ada satu yang tidak pernah berubah dari pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya. Tatapan mata Naruto masih sama seperti tatapan mata Naruto yang dulu setiap kali menatapnya. Narutooo...

Sakura di buat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh saat di rasanya ada bibir lembab mencium kulit lehernya dari samping kiri. "Naruto?!" Ucapnya bingung. Kalo Naruto disini memeluknya lalu yang mengetuk pintu di luar itu siapa? Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu. Kau lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa eh?" Ucapnya Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan bangga.

Sakura cemberut saat mengingat siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Si pemilik jurus seribu bayangan. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa masuk."

"Aku ninja Sakura-chan, tidak sulit masuk kedalam kamarku sendiri. Apa yang sedang kau lihat hm?" Tanya Naruto seraya mencodongkan wajahnya kedepan.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyembunyikan bingkai foto di tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menghindari tangan Naruto yang berusaha mengambil bingkai foto itu darinya.

Naruto tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha mengambil bingkai foto di tangan Sakura. Sakura berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelukkan Naruto lalu berlari menghindari pemuda itu.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, aku mau lihat." Naruto mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan apa-apa."

Tap!

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sakura membuat wanita itu meringis ngeri saat melihatnya menyeringai lebar. "Aku mau lihat Sakura-chan."

"Kyaaahh...?!"

Bruk!

Cepat-cepat Naruto merangkak menaiki tubuh Sakura yang jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur karena ulahnya. Ke dua kaki pemuda itu mengangkangi Sakura, matanya tidak tinggal diam. Menatap intens dari kepala sampai ujung kaki Sakura yang jenjang, dari ujung kaki lalu berhenti di paha Sakura yang terekpost karena baju ke besarannya sedikit naik. Sakura cepat-cepat membenarkan letak bajunya dengan pipi merona malu.

Naruto berdehem pelan, mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak normal, berdetak terlalu cepat. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu aku mau lihat." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat menahan gairah. Ughh... Sial! Hanya melihat paha mulusnya saja juniornya sudah berdiri. Kening Naruto berkeringat, nafasnya memberat. Apa lagi saat menyadari posisinya yang saat ini menindih tubuh mungil Sakura, napas Naruto semakin sesak. Selangkangannya ngilu dan sesak, ada sesuatu di dalam celananya yang minta di lepas.

Sakura takut Naruto salah paham Karena ketangkap basah sedang menatap Foto team7, takut Naruto mengira dia sedang merindukan Sasuke.

Dia mengecup pipi Naruto singkat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari bingkai foto yang kini dia sembunyikan di bawah bantal. "Satu kecupan. Aku sudah menepati janjiku Naruto-kun." Desahnya menggoda. Sakura cekikikan melihat pipi merona Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kalau pemuda di atasnya ini sedang menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya.

Sial!

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa juga Sakura mendesahkan Namanya membuat dia semakin tegang dan tegang. "Aku ingin lihat." Ucapnya mencoba menahan gairah.

Sakura tidak menyerah. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto, berpikir dengan begini Naruto akan melupakan apa yang tadi dia sembunyikan. Tindakan yang salah. Naruto mengerang lalu mengemut bibir Sakura.

"Akh!"

Mengigit, mengulum, lalu melumatnya tak sabar. Naruto menekan tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Special Birthday Uzumaki Naruto, cwo idaman Author dan Chara kesayangan Author.

Happy Birthday my honey. Entahlah, aku bingung mau ngucapin apa untuk Naruto Uzumaki. Yang jelas aku ingin Naruto bahagia di anime dan manga. Entah itu bahagia bersama Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Ino atau Sakura. Aku iklass... #akhir kata peluk cium untuk Naruto. (Cuekin readers.)

Ada yang mau ngucapin sesuatu untuk Naruto. (Telat Thor, kita udah kemaren. #di timpuk.)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto menarik selimut di bawah kakinya sampai menutupi dirinya dan Sakura yang kini sedang saling mengecup dan mengulum bibir. Mereka bermain di balik selimut, saling membelai dan meremas. Desahan, lenguhan, dan kikikan menjadi satu memenuhi kamar Naruto yang biasa sepi.

Prang!

Sakura menghentikan permainan mulutnya dengan Naruto mendengar suara barang jatuh di luar kamar. Wanita itu mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh yang mengecupi bibirnya rakus menjauh. Tapi sialnya Naruto menurunkan jajahan bibirnya keleher, membuat Sakura melungkungkan tubuhnya kegelian. "Anhh..."

Naruto menciumi leher Sakura, mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leher penuh ruam kemerahan wanita itu. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam, menyusup masuk ke balik baju Sakura lalu meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Ahsstt... Narutohh..." Sakura mendesah. Kedua tangannya mendorong wajah Naruto dari lehernya. "Lepaskan, akh!"

"Mmm..." Gumam Naruto tak jelas. Tidak puas dan merasa terganggu dengan baju Sakura, kedua tangan Naruto turun ke bawah, memegang bagian bawah baju Sakura bersiap melepaskan baju wanita itu.

Sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi Naruto. Dengan ekpresi sebal Naruto menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk di bawahnya.

Sakura merasa bersalah telah menampar pipi Naruto. Tapi, siapa suruh Naruto terus menyerangnya tanpa mau mendengarkannya. Sakura mengusap pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa yang kemarin belum cukup." Ucapnya mengiba.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan leher Sakura. Dia sadar, dia yang salah.

"Aku lelah Naruto."

"Hm. Aku tau, Maaf..."

Prang!

Kedua manik hijau Sakura membulat mendengar suara barang jatuh itu lagi di luar. "Kau dengar sesuatu?"

Naruto semakin memeluk Sakura erat. "Tidak." Bohongnya.

Sakura berusaha bangun tapi pelukkan Naruto dan berat badan lelaki itu yang cukup berat membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik.

"Naruto, berat." Ucapnya sambil berusaha mendorong Naruto di atasnya.

Naruto diam tidak merespon Keluhan Sakura di bawahnya, malah sebaliknya dia semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Kesal, Sakura mencubit bahu Naruto. "Aw!" Naruto meringis. Sambil mengusap bahunya yang di cubit Sakura dia menatap Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut lalu kembali memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Sakura yang kembali di peluk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, kenapa Naruto seberani ini sih. Batinnya bingung. "Biarkan seperti ini Sakura-Chan." Dia mengapit kedua kaki Sakura di antara kakinya membuat Sakura kembali mendesah putus asa.

"Narutoo..." Sakura berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang tidur sambil memeluknya. "Ada keributan di luar." Ucapnya lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha melepasakan diri dari pelukkan Naruto.

"Mmm." Respon Naruto.

"Naru," Bisik Sakura.

"Biarkan saja Sakura-chan. Mungkin itu kucing lapar yang biasa masuk lewat jendela." Gumamnya tak acuh."

Sakura biarkan Naruto memeluknya. Lama terdiam sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Kalau tidak melepaskanku, kencannya batal." Ancamnya dengan nada serius.

Cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya di tubuh Sakura kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur, takut kalo kencannya batal betulan. Sakura mengikuti Naruto, bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar keturan Namikaze terakhir itu dengan perasaan was-was. Takut itu Sai atau Kakashi.

Kriet.

Pintu di buka perlahan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang di mana ada Sakura yang bersembunyi di sana. Di bukanya pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Apartemen Naruto kecil, kamar dan dapur terhubung hanya di batasi dinding kayu. "Kau lihat. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun."

Sakura memperhatikan dapur kecil Naruto yang berantakan. Pecahan piring, nasi, telenan kayu, cabai dan bawang yang tadi di potong Naruto berserakan di lantai. Di atas meja bar dua ekor kucing berbulu abu-abu dan hitam kumal sedang memakan telur mata sapi yang tadi Naruto goreng, kucing itu mendongak menatap Sakura dan Naruto sebelum kembali melahap telurnya yang tinggal separu. Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. "Apa ini sering terjadi?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju dapur kecilnya yang kacau. "Mereka sudah sangat sering mengacaukan dapurku Sakura-chan." Cengirnya sambil memunguti pecahan piring berukuran besar. Sakura bersandar di kusen pintu saraya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang merapikan pecahan piring dan memberi makan dua kucing kumal itu. Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian pada apapun dan siapapun, tidak salah kalau sembilan biju begitu menyayangi Naruto dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan bibir melengkungkan senyum, menggenggam jemari kekar Naruto sebentar membuat Naruto terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum mendorong punggung pemuda itu ke kamar.

"Eh!" Gumam pria pirang itu bingung, detik berikutnya dia tersenyum sumringan. "Apa Sakura-chan berubah pikiran, maksudku... apa kita mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" Seru Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

Sampainya di depan pintu kamar Sakura mendorong Naruto masuk. "Baka! Cepat mandi." Ucap Sakura pura-pura kesal lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto kasar.

Di dalam sana Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Entahlah... Sepertinya dia sudah sangat candu akan tubuh dan kenikmatan Sakura. Malas-malasan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kecilnya.

OoO

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit di kamar mandi, Naruto ingin terlihat lebih bersih dan wangi dari biasanya, Naruto keluar hanya dengan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya. Rambut pirang basah berantakan menutupi sebagian wajah dan kulit Tannya yang basah mengkilat, dia terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Andai Sakura melihat ini. Naruto melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, mengelap tubuhnya sebentar lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang sama. Dengan tubuh polos Naruto mendekati lemari pakaian kecilnya, melihat satu persatu baju yang dia miliki yang kiranya pantas dia pakai di depan Sakura. Naruto ingin terlihat menawan pagi ini. Espresi pria itu berubah-ubah saat melihat-lihat pakaiannya, cemberut, kedua pipi mengembung, berpikir dan terakhir mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan espresi sebal. Naruto menghela napas, berpikir sejenak dia lalu mengambil satu stel pakaian berwarna orange yang baru dia beli satu bulan yang lalu.

OoO

Naruto membuka pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan dapur perlahan, menatap sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada Sakura dimana pun. Di mana wanita merah muda itu. Pikir Naruto sembari mencari Sakura di setiap tempat yang ada di rumahnya. Tidak ada Sakura di mana pun, di halaman belakang juga tidak ada. Putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina itu menghela napas sembari berjalan mendekati meja tanpa menyadari keadaan dapurnya yang kini bersih dan rapih. Naruto menarik malas kursi kayu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Kelopak mata yang tadi menatap tanpa semangat tiba-tiba berbinar cerah saat melihat nasi goreng telur mata sapi hangat di atas meja beserta sebuah kertas kecil. Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik nasi goreng yang dia pikir Sakura buat untuknya.

**"Jam empat sore :)."**

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan Sakura. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya Naruto mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Sakura. Baru satu sendok nasi wajah Naruto langsung membiru dengan hidung merah sempurna. Susah payah Naruto menelan nasi goreng super pedas buatan Sakura. "In,niii... Enak sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa.

Dengan lelehan air mata dan dua anak sungai di hidung, Naruto menyantap sarapan paginya. Kalo saja yang membuatnya orang lain, Naruto tidak sudi memakan nasi goreng pedas ini.

Naruto menggeser kursi yang didudukinya kasar dengan wajah pucat dan kedua tangan memegangi perut. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Poor Naruto!

OoO

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya ini, rumah dengan kayu-kayu lapuk dan reot yang bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Kriet.

Kriet.

Kriet.

Setiap kaki menapak lantai kayu deritan khas kayu itu terdengar samar. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Atap berlubang, dinding kayu berantakan, berserakan di lantai. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. rumah ini, seperti rumah hantu. Sangat kacau dan menyeramkan.

Di setiap kaki Naruto melangkah suara khas kayu berderit selalu menyertainya. Pemuda pirang Itu mendekati sebuah ruangan dengan pintu hampir putus dari angsel, siap jatuh kapan saja.

Dinding kayu berlubang memberi sinar tamaram dari matahari membuat Naruto sedikit bisa melihat ruangan yang kini di pijaknya. Naruto melihat sekeliling, tempat tidur berdebu, nakas yang sudah di makan rayap, lemari berpintu ganda yang hanya tinggal satu dikiri, dan...

Naruto mengambil napas sejenak lalu mendekati keranjang bayi tak layak pakai.

... Mungkinkah ini tempat tidur yang dulu disediakan ayah dan ibu untuknya.

Naruto duduk bersandar dikeranjang bayi dengan kapala mendongak menatap langit-langit. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tatapan matanya tanpa arti. Langit-langit rumah berlubang sepertinya sangat menarik bagi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku merindukan sebuah keluarga." Naruto menutup wajah dengan lengan sambil kembali menghela napas lelah.

OoO

Sinar matahari menyusup dari atap berlubang menyorot langsung wajah Naruto yang terpejam. Pria berambut pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan, kelopak matanya yang tertutup terbuka, menatap sayu sinar yang menyusup dari atap-atap yang berlubang. Lama dalam posisi yang sama sampai bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Naruto membersihkan pantatnya yang kotor karena debu sebelum tatapan matanya fokus pada lemari berpintu ganda yang hanya tinggal satu pintu di kiri. Mendekati lemari itu dia lalu melihat-lihat isi di dalamnya. Ada sebuah kotak berdebu di sudut lemari yang sedikit tertutupi pakaian. Naruto mengambil kotak itu, melihat-lihat sebentar sebelum dia membuka penutup kotak itu. Sebuah mantel merah berbulu, cantik dan manis, dan selembar foto usang yang menampilkan potret seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang di potret dari belakang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang sambil tersenyum.

**Hallo. Hehe... tadinya aku mau kabur tanpa namatin fanfic, pura-pura gak pernah jadi Author. Tapi... kok rasanya seperti manusia jahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku balik untuk namatin semua fanfic, terutama Koizora. Makasih untuk yang udah review, follow sama fave. Aku akan usahain untuk lanjut semuanya, aku gak yakin aku bisa. Tapi akan aku usahain karena aku gak mau mengecewakan kalian. Aku bukan Author hebat seperti yang lain, dan gak mungkin bisa seperti mereka. Tapi aku gak mau menjadi Author yang mengecewakan readersnya :) makasih semuanya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin. Merapikan ujung rambut dengan cara memotongnya hati-hati kemudian menyisir sebagian rambut di keningnya ke samping kanan dan memotong dengan gaya potongan miring. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu memperhatikan penampilan barunya di cermin. Sedikit mendengus saat poni yang baru dipotongnya sulit diatur sesuai keinginannya. Sakura menjauhi cermin, mendekati rak kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dia membuka laci kecil rak itu, mencari-cari sesuatu. Gadis cantik itu kemudian tersenyum saat menemukan benda yang dia cari. Dengan sedikit tergesa Sakura berjalan mendekati cermin. Dia kembali menyisir poni barunya, kemudian menjepitnya dengan jepitan kecil berbentuk standar berwarna hitam itu diponi barunya.

Melihat pantulannya di cermin Sakura melompat senang. Coba lihat. Dia terlihat berbeda, kan? Apa nanti Naruto suka dengan penampilan barunya? Dia kembali menilik pakaian dan rambutnya. Dress tanpa lengan merah pendek di atas lutut dan belt hitam melingkari perut ratanya, dan jangan lupakan celana hitam ketat pendeknya juga. Espresi wajah Sakura berubah ragu. Apa nanti Naruto suka penampilan barunya?

...

Naruto berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di dekat danau. Menunggu Sakura. Kedua lengannya ia masukan dalam saku celana orange, sementara kepala pirangnya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari Sakura. Di mana Sakura? Kenapa belum datang. Naruto mulai cemas. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di pinggir danau. Lelah mondar-mandir tidak jelas Naruto berjalan mendekati pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bersandar di batang pohon itu. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku, kepalanya mengadah ke atas dengan kedua mata terpejam. Mencoba menikmati semilir angin sore dan berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran tidak-tidak yang lalu lalang dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, aku terlambat," Naruto membuka mata perlahan saat mendengar suara pelan Sakura yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan tak enak hati. Kedua manik birunya membulat sesaat melihat wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya. Naruto membenarkan posisi berdirinya, menatap wanita di depannya dengan wajah kagum dan terkejut. Sakura yang dipelototi Naruto merasa tak nyaman. "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Dia menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakan telinga, gugup.

Naruto berdehem. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu meletakkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya ... kau tahu? Terpesona. Aku tahu Sakura- _chan_ selalu mempesona, tapi kali ini jauh lebih mempesona." Naruto sedikit menunduk, mengulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya dia sembunyikan di balik punggung. "Kuharap kau mau menemaniku, nona." Ucapnya dengan lengkungan senyuman lembut. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura sedikit terkekeh geli. Wanita itu berdeham pelan kemudian menerima dengan baik uluran tangan Naruto. "Tentu."

...

Hanya kencan biasa. Jalan-jalan mengelili desa di bawah redupnya sinar bulan. Disepanjang kaki mereka melangkah tidak henti-hentinya bergurau, tersenyum dan tertawa. Sesekali Sakura memukul pelan kepala Naruto yang di balas tawa renyah lelaki itu. Naruto memang menyebalkan, senang sekali mengodanya dan mengungkit-ungkit kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ini tempat umum. Tidak sedikit orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana kalau mereka dengar. Pasti malu, kan? Naruto tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu tetap berbisik vulgar membuat pipi Sakura merona. Semakin Sakura kesal dengan pipi merona dan memukul pelan kepalanya, semakin Naruto tertawa.

Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sakura saat melihat kedai dango. Menarik wanita merah muda itu mendekati kedai. Mereka keluar dari kedai dango dengan satu tangan masing-masing membawa sebungkus dango. Sama seperti Naruto yang menariknya ke kedai makanan kesukaannya, Sakura pun menarik Naruto ke kedai ramen. Mereka keluar dari kedai ramen dengan satu cup ramen di tangan masing-masing, tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena tangan keduanya penuh dengan makanan. Mereka tertawa, menertawakan diri masing-masing yang masih saja rakus seperti anak kecil kalau menyangkut makanan kesukaan.

Mereka duduk di jembatan gantung sungai, menatap air yang memantul bulan di atas sana sambil menikmati dango dan ramen yang mereka bawa. Naruto melirik Sakura. Pakaiannya terlalu pendek. Kedua lengannya terekspos. Udara di sini cukup dingin. Meletakan cup ramennya Naruto melepas jaket orange miliknya. Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti Naruto menyelimuti punggung sampai kedua lengan Sakura dengan jaket miliknya. Sakura menoleh, wanita itu sedang menggigit kecil dango. Emeraldnya mengejap menatap Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto mangambil kembali cup ramennya. "Udaranya dingin." Ucapnya sembari kembali menyumpit ramennya.

"Arigatou, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto sedikit terkekeh. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih," Menatap Sakura, Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Kau bisa membayarnya kalau kau mau." Ucapnya disertai kedipan mata. Dengan polos Sakura memberi Naruto beberap koin. Satu alis Naruto naik. "Tidak dengan uang, Nona." Lalu mengembalikan uang Sakura.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. Dahinya mengerut. "Lalu dengan apa?" Ditatapnya Naruto kesal dan penasaran.

"Kau yakin ingin membayar, nya?" Sakura mengangguk. "Mendekatlah." Sakura menurut. Wanita itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. Jembatan sedikit bergoyang saat Sakura merangsek mendekati Naruto. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membayarnya."

"Kalau begitu ambilnya saja jaketnya." Kesal Sakura.

"Kemari." Perintah Naruto disela kekehan gelinya. Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, sedikit melumat dan menggigiti bibir bawah Sakura lalu menarik kepalanya menjauh. "Sebenarnya ini belum cukup untuk mebayarnya." Sakura mengejap tidak mengerti. "Kau bisa membayarnya di bawah pohon sana." Naruto menunjuk pohon di sebrang sungai disertai seringai menggoda. "Atau kau mau membayarnya di apartemen, ku?" Naruto tertawa saat Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya.

...

Naruto mengantar Sakura sampai depan pagar rumah wanita itu. Dia terpaku beberapa saat Sakura mencium bibirnya sebelum berlari meninggalkannya. Naruto menyentuh bibir bawahnya menggunakan jari terlunjuk, mata birunya menatap intens Sakura yang sedang membuka pagar. Sesekali gadis itu melirik Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Melambai kecil yang dibalas senyum oleh Sakura, Naruto ikut tersenyum. Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno setelah memastikan gadis berambut merah muda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

Naruto duduk bersebrangan meja dengan Kakashi, yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage Konoha. Kakashi tampak menghela napas kemudian menatap mantan muridnya. "Kau yakin?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku sudah cukup umur."

Menatap Naruto sekali lagi Kakashi memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali. "Baiklah. Besok aku akan memberi Sakura misi. Yamato akan membantumu nanti."

"Arigatou, Sensei!" Naruto tersenyum khas. Dia akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seseorang.

...

Hari semakin sore dan karena Sakura tidak punya jadwal shift malam hari ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang, dan mungkin nanti malam Naruto akan mengajaknya makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku seperti dulu-dulu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Naruto, Kakashi, dan Iruka keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya mendekati tiga pria berbeda warna rambut itu. Iruka tersenyum ramah padanya, begitu pula Kakashi dan Naruto. "Hai, Sakura." Sapa Iruka sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Hai, Sensei." Sapa ramah Sakura. Sakura menatap ketiganya bergantian kemudian tatapannya jatuh sepenuhnya pada Naruto. "Kalian, sedang apa di rumahku?"

Naruto yang semula tenang mendadak tertawa canggung. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, pedahal dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak gugup. "Aa ..."

"Karena aku mencarimu, tentu saja." Ucap Kakashi. Naruto melirik Kakashi kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sensei lupa jadwalku, yah? Tentu saja aku tidak di rumah, aku di rumah sakit. Lagi pula kenapa mesti repot-repot, kenapa tidak mengirim Anbu saja untuk mencariku."

Kakashi tampak berpikir keras. "Aku lupa kalau aku seorang Hokage sekarang. Hehe ..." Alasan tidak masuk akal. Naruto dan Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan alis berkedut. Apa tidak ada alasan lain. Pikir mereka berdua.

Sakura baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya namun tertahan karena lagi-lagi Kakashi berbicara. Kenapa pria yang selalu terlihat malas itu jadi suka mengoceh, sih. Sakura sedikit dongkol. "Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya. Nanti ke kantor Hokage. Jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Kakashi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Naruto tersenyum dengan ekpresi malu-malu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Dan itu membuat Sakura bingung. "Bye ... Sakura- _chan_!"

...

Sakura mengusap kedua lengan telanjangnya, menengok kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Berjalan sendirian malam-malam tidak menyenangkan, entah ini perasaan Sakura saja atau memang ada yang mengikutinya. Wanita merah muda itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, udaranya dingin. Jangan tatap dia seperti itu. Sakura tidak habis menggosip dengan Ino, atau pun berkencan, kalo saja Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai Hokage tidak memaksa ke kantornya Sakura juga tidak mau. Wanita merah muda itu saling meremas tangan dan menghela napas. Besok dia harus pergi Misi bersama Ino dan Shikamaru ke desa Kumo, dan entah kenapa dia meresa enggan meninggalkan desa dan Naruto. Dia ingin tetap di desa, pergi ke rumah sakit, makan ramen dengan Naruto dan masih banyak lagi. Ingat dengan Naruto membuat dia ingin bertemu rubah pirang itu. Sakura melangahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju apartemen Naruto, kira-kira pria itu sudah tidur belum, ya? Dia ingin pamit pada pria itu karena besok dia tidak mungkin sempat, mengingat dia, Ino dan Shikamaru berangkat pagi.

Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik dinding segera melompat keatap rumah penduduk saat melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah apartemennya, jangan sampai Sakura tahu dia menguntitnya. Naruto melompat cepat melewati jendela apartmenennya yang sengaja dia buka. Pria berkulit tan itu melepas jaket orange miliknya menyisakan kaus putih polos.

Pintu depan ada yang mengetuk. Itu pasti Sakura. Pikir rubah tan itu seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya seolah baru bangun tidur. Dia berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu depan, dan tersenyum saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Naruto menguap lebar, pura-pura mengantuk. "Hi." Sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum tidak enak. "Apa aku mengganggu."

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar lalu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Tidak. Ini baru setengah sembilan Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu. "Tapi kau terlihat baru bangun tidur." Gumam Sakura.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Hanya tidur-tiduran. Silahkan duduk." Dusta Naruto kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sakura yang bingung mau memulai dari mana dan Naruto yang curi-curi pandang ke arah Sakura. Lucu dan imut sekali (?) "Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Apa pantas dia pamit sama Naruto? Memang Naruto siapa? Pacarnya, tentu saja. Sakura memejamkan mata sesaat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka tapi enggan mengeluarkan suara. "Besok aku akan pergi Misi dengan Ino dan Shikamaru. Aku datang kemari karena ... Aaak-"

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Naruto seraya merangsek mendekati Sakura.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sakura mengejap. "Ya."

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam, satu tangannya bergerak mengenggam tangan Sakura lembut. "Berapa lama Sakura- _chan_?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Naruto tahu Sakura akan pergi keluar desa dan berapa lama wanita merah muda itu pergi, karena dia yang merencanakan semua ini.

Remasan lembut Naruto di tangannya membuat napas Sakura menyesak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tapi kenapa? "Satu minggu ..." lirihnya.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Naruto mengecup hidung kecil nan mancung Sakura lembut membuat wanita merah muda itu memejamkan mata erat, menikmati kecupan kecil Naruto di hidungnya, Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura saat wanita itu memejamkan mata. Kecupan bibir Naruto merangsek turun mendekati bibir merah muda Sakura, mengecupnya sesaat kemudian melumatnya penuh gairah. Kedua tangan Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura semakin dekat kemudian membelai dan meremas setiap inci lekuk tubuh Sakura.

"Enghhh ... Ouh." Sakura mengerang lemah. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut pirang Naruto dan menekan kepalanya.

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir Sakura, menatap Sakura dengan api gairah di kedua matanya dan napas terengah berat memburu. Dengan gerakan tak sabar dan terkesan terburu-buru Naruto melepas belt yang melilit pinggang ramping Sakura kemudian membuka ressleting baju wanita merah muda itu. Sakura menuruti semua yang dilakukan Naruto bahkan ketika laki-laki berambut pirang itu melepas bra, celana pendek dan celana dalam miliknya Sakura hanya bisa menyandarkan kepala di dada kotak nan bidang Naruto. Karena jujur saja Sakura juga menginginkannya, apa lagi mengingat besok dia akan pergi selama satu minggu, meninggal pria yang kini dicintainya. Sakura memejamkan kedua mata dengan kedua tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Sakura- _chan_," Desah Naruto parau.

TBC ...

Pstt... Chap depan tamat. #bisik-bisik.

**Thanks for Review :)**

**dekdes, UcihaMiyabi, moch adhitya, Guest, Neko Twins Kagamine, Xexeed, hana, Kei Deiken, zeedezly clalucindtha, Saladin no jutsu, Nokia 7610, yuri rahma, dianrusdianto 39, kiutemy, Lalaki224, Ndah D Amay, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, Kuzuri Reiketsu, Rosachi-hime, Kirei Apple, Guest, alviecz alviecz, ayub pratama 792, OneeKyuuChan.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto membawa Sakura ke kamar lalu menidurkan wanita itu di atas ranjang tanpa melepas pagutannya di bibir manis Sakura. Tangan Naruto bergerak turun ke bokong bulat Sakura, mengusap dan meremas bokong wanita itu sensual dan tak sabar. Satu tangannya yang lain bergerak mendekati kewanitaan Sakura, mengusap dan membelainya lembut kemudian menyusupkan satu jarinya masuk ke lipatan kecil Sakura. Naruto menggerakkannya perlahan. Sakura melepas ciuman Naruto, kepalanya mendongak merasakan gesekan jari Naruto di dalam. "Anhh! Narutohhh ..."

Naruto menggeram merasakan cengkraman kewanitaan Sakura yang mencengkram dan menghisap kuat jarinya. Sakura sangat sempit dan basah. Dia semakin cepat mengocok lipatan Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya sembari melumat bibir ranum Sakura, menggigit bibir bawah Sakura dan menyelinapkan lidahnya masuk ketika Sakura membuka mulut untuk mendesah.

Mereka bertukar saliva, kedua lengan Sakura memeluk erat leher Naruto, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, celananya menyempit, sesuatu di antara selangkangannya mengacung tegak menusuk perut bawah Sakura. Dan semakin tegak dan besar saat dada Sakura menekan dadanya, kedua kaki Sakura melingkari pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan di balik celana dalamnya menusuk kewanitaan basah Sakura. "Ahhh! Sakura -chanhh ..." Desahnya parau.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya, ia kemudian mengalihkan mulutnya ke payudara Sakura dan melumat putingnya. Satu tangan Naruto mengocok Sakura semakin cepat dengan dua jarinya. Sakura memekik dan menggeliat tak nyaman saat dengan lincah dan ahli bibir Naruto mempermainkan puting dan kewanitaannya. "Aahhh... Auhhh... Akh!"

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Naruto menghentikan semua permainannya. Dengan kasar dan terburu-buru dia melepas celana panjang, boxer beserta celana dalamnya. Dia melempar celananya ke sembarang arah. "Kau siap Sakura- _chan_?" Napas Naruto memburu karena napsu. Mata birunya menggelap karena gairah. Dengan ibu jarinya Naruto mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Sakura kemudian menyeringai menggoda.

Sakura mengejap lemah, matanya menatap sayu Naruto yang menatapnya berkilat penuh gairah. "Umh. Yah. Lakukan Naruto." Bisiknya malu dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Ia membuka lebar paha Sakura, dengan gerak tak sabar dan terburu-buru Naruto menggesekan ujung kesejatiannya di bibir kenikmatan Sakura yang basah dan mengkilat, membuat Naruto semakin tak sabar untuk segera menusuk lubang kecil penuh kenikmatan itu, bergerak kasar dan liar di dalamnya.

"Ahh ... Ahhh ... Ouh!" Desah Sakura. Kesejatian Naruto bergerak naik turun di belahan bibir kemaluan dan menyentuh klotisnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawah dan memejamkan kedua mata. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat sprei satin di bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Dia berhenti menggesekan kesejatiannya. "Tidak secepat itu Sakura- _chan_," Desahnya.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan, kyahhh!"

Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri Sakura ke bahunya, mengekspos kemaluan Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto mengecup dan menjilat kemaluan Sakura, memainkan lidahnya keluar masuk di dalam kewanitaan Sakura dan menghisap kuat lipatan kenikmatan itu. Cairan kewanitaan Sakura meleleh dalam mulutnya yang kemudian ia minum dengan sangat nikmat.

"Akh!" Sakura menggelinjang, merintih dan mencakar bahu Naruto. "Narutoohhh ..." Wanita itu bergerak gelisah yang ditahan kuat kedua tangan Naruto. Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti busur panah, menandakan ia sudah kembali klimaks. Naruto menghisap semua cairan Sakura sampai bibir kemaluan Sakura memerah dan mengkilat.

"Oh! Shit!" Umpat Naruto merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura, memindahkan tubuh polos wanita itu ke tengah ranjang.

Sakura terbaring lemas di ranjang Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa menurut saat dengan gerakkan tak sabar Naruto membuka lebar pahanya, kemudian menempatkan kesejatiannya yang besar di depan lipatan kecilnya. "Ahh ..." Desahan lolos dari bibir Sakura saat separu kepala kesejatian Naruto masuk.

"Sshh ... kau sempit, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menggeram nikmat. Ia menghentak kesejatiannya sampai masuk sepenuhnya. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan. Dia mendesis keenakan. Semakin lama gerakkannya semakin cepat.

Naruto menatap sayu Sakura di bawahnya. Dia mencium kening, pipi, hidung dan berhenti di bibir Sakura. Tanpa menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya dia mengecup sudut bibir Sakura, "Aku menyukakaimu, Sakura- _chan_." Bisiknya kemudian tersenyum dan melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Awalnya lembut dan perlahan lalu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar penuh gairah. Kedua tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, meremas kasar penuh gairah payudara dan bokong Sakura. Hentakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan kasar.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Chap terakhir, alias ending. Sampai jumpa di fic NaruSaku lainnya :)

Thanks for Favorite and Follow :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghh ..." Sakura mengerang merasakan kecupan ringan di pipi dan bibirnya, seringan bulu. Wanita itu menggeliat dan merapatkan tubuh dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Sakura- _chan_," Panggil seseorang dengan nada seperti desahan.

Sakura menggumam dan menggeliat saat sesuatu menyusup ke dalam selimut meremas pelan payudaranya. Dia juga merapatkan kedua kakinya saat sesuatu mengusap dan menggesek bibir kewanitaannya.

"Sakura- _chan_, bangun. Bangun Sakura- _chan_, atau aku akan menyerangmu."

Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Ditatapnya Naruto yang mengurung tubuhnya sayu dan malas. "Jam berapa sekarang." Gumam Sakura parau. Mata Sakura kembali tertutup, wanita itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang membelit tubuh polosnya.

Naruto merangkak naik mendekati kening Sakura, mencium kening wanita itu lembut kemudian memeluk tubuh polos dililit selimut tebal itu. "Jam enam pagi." Ia bergumam. Naruto menatap Sakura intens. Rasanya dia ingin tetap seperti ini, saling memeluk dan membagi kehangatan di atas tempat tidur. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Naruto memainkan ujung rambut merah muda Sakura. "Cepat bangun Sakura, kau ada misi, ingat?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, melilitkan kedua tangan di leher panjang nan kokoh Naruto, mata hijau Sakura terbuka. Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum manis melihat Naruto yang terus menatapnya. "Aku ... hah. Masih ada setengah jam lagi Naruto. Aku, Ino, dan Shikamaru berangkat jam setengah tujuh pagi."

Naruto berkedip. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus bersiap. Mandi, sarapan, menyiapkan kunai dan senjata lainnya. Kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

"Aku benci mengatakannya. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun." Sakura cemberut.

Naruto mengacak poni Sakura. "Mangka dari itu, cepat bangun."

...

Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto. Satu alis pirang Naruto naik, menatap Sakura menuntut. "Hanya pipi," Katanya tak terima. "Tidak di sini Naruto. Lain kali saja." Ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik, mengerti keinginan Naruto. Naruto mulai kembali kekanakan, "Sakura- _chan_." Ia merajuk. Iruka dan Kakashi hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat mereka berdua. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, dan Iruka. Mereka semua sedang berdiri di depan gerbang desa. Mengantar Ino, Shika dan Sakura sampai depan gerbang desa, tiga ninja andalan Konoha itu akan pergi misi.

Shikamaru menyenderkan punggung di gerbang. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap seraya menatap malas Naruto dan Sakura. "Hoam. Merepotkan."

Ino menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Gadis pirang itu mendekati dua sejoli yang sedang terlibat pertengkaran kecil itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Jidad," panggilnya. Sakura menoleh. Ino melipat tangan di bawah dada, ditatapnya Naruto dan Sakura penuh selidik. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,"

Sakura meringis. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Gadis pink itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala sambil tersenyum kaku. "Apanya Pig?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Ino baru mau membuka mulut ingin melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura namun Kakashi lebih dulu memotong. "Sudah selesai? Cepatlah ini sudah hampir siang, kalian tidak ingin telat sampai tujuankan? " kata Kakashi dengan raut wajah malas seperti biasa.

"Ha'i Hokage- _sama_!" Ucap Ino dan Sakura ogah-ogahan.

Naruto mencuri cium bibir Sakura. "Bye... Sakura- _chan_!"

Ino melongo, Sakura tersipu, Shikamaru bergumam. "Merepotkan." Ino menyenggol rusuk Sakura dengan siku dan menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu berang. "Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku jidad." Disepanjang perjalanan Ino tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan itu, kunoichi pirang ini memang selalu ingin tahu.

...

Dari beberapa menit yang lalu Yamato tidak henti-hentinya menghela napas, dia merasa dilecehkan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto. Kakshi, pria perak bermasker menyebalkan itu bilang mau memberinya misi penting, sebuah misi rahasia. Tapi ternyata. "Hahh..." Tidak jauh dari Yamato Iruka berdiri. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuk seraya tertawa canggung, di belakang Iruka tampak Naruto sedang sibuk memaku papan kayu, menjadikan papan kayu itu dinding.

Dengan wajah malas dan setengah kesal Yamato bergumam. "Mokoton No Jutsu!" Tangan Yamato mengeluarkan banyak papan kayu dengan ukuran yang sama. Papan kayu itu berjatuhan di tanah yang kemudian diambil oleh Iruka. "Aku seperti buruh kayu." Yamato mengeluh.

Iruka tertawa canggung. "Maaf ya." Gumamnya. Iruka mendekati Naruto sambil membawa papan kayu buatan Yamato. Naruto menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Naruto menoleh menatap Yamato yang sedang membuat kayu dengan jutsu Mokoton No Jutsu. Pria pirang itu tersenyum tiga jari seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Ayo semangat Sensei dettabayo!"

Misi penting dan rahasia yang Kakashi katakan ternyata memperbaiki rumah lama Naruto, rumah yang dulu ditinggali Kushina dan Minato.

Naruto, Iruka dan Yamato menyelesaikan perbaikan rumah lama kedua orang tua Naruto dalam kurung waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Setelah menyelesaikan perbaikan rumah itu Naruto mengajak kedua Senseinya ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku, menelaktir keduanya makan Ramen sepuasnya di sana.

Hari mulai senja saat ketiganya keluar dari kedai. Dengan cengiran khas, Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yamato dan Iruka karena sudah membantunya memperbaiki rumah. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk dalam pada kedua Senseinya. Yamato yang awalnya kesal karena merasa dilecehkan Naruto dan Kakashi karena menjadikannya buruh kayu tersenyum dan mengatakan sama-sama. Begitu pula Iruka, Sensei kesayangan Naruto itu juga mengatakan sama-sama. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan kedai.

Naruto mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menggelap dan kini dihiasi beberapa bintang. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedai. Ia ingin melihat rumah baru yang nanti akan ia tempati dengan seseorang.

Naruto merapikan meja kayu dan kursi, menatanya menjadi meja makan. Setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar, merapikan pakaian dalam lemari, memasang sprei dan menutup gorden jendela.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memasang foto dalam bingkai. Menatap foto pria pirang, yang memiliki rupa hampir sama dengannya, sedang memeluk mesra wanita berambut merah panjang berperut buncit yang tertawa lepas sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Naruto tersenyum seraya mengusap permukaan bingkai foto itu. Di letakkannya bingkai itu di atas nakas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Naruto menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Perlahan, kedua matanya tertutup.

...

Satu minggu meninggalkan desa rasanya seperti satu tahun. Sakura sudah tidak sabar sampai desa, gadis itu sangat merindukan ehem. Lupakan. Pipi Sakura merona, gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti melompati pohon untuk menggaruk pipinya yang menghangat saat mengingat si rubah pirang Naruto.

"Cepat sedikit jidad! Sudah hampir gelap." Ino memprotes. Shikamaru yang ada di paling depan melirik Ino dan Sakura kemudian memutar mata malas.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal. Dia hiraukan Ino dan menambahkan kecepatan melompatnya.

Sakura berjalan sendiri di jalan setapak desa tanpa Ino dan Shikamaru, gadis pirang itu sudah lebih dulu pulang sementara Shikamaru mengantar gulungan hasil misi ke kantor Hokage. Gadis bermata indah itu ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, sebenarnya Ino tadi mengajak Sakura pulang bersama tapi Sakura menolak dengan cara halus.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sampingnya, Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, entah sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu berdiri di sana. "Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, satu alisnya naik. "Sejak kapan?"

Naruto tersenyum khas. "Apa yang sedang Sakura- _chan_ lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Dan... ugh, Sakura- _chan_ bau." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura Naruto malah balik bertanya sambil menutup hidung.

Sakura memukul pelan kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku memang belum mandi baka!" Katanya malu.

"Oh, pantas saja."

Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada lalu membuang muka. "Sebaiknya Sakura- _chan_ cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam." Naruto tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki itu menatap punggung Naruto. Apa Naruto marah karena dia memukul kepala dan mengatainya baka? Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

Sakura menghela napas, kepala merah mudanya menunduk lesu, kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas menapaki tanah menuju rumah.

...

Sejak kakinya melangkah memasuk Rumah Sakit, Sakura mendengar setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya membicarakan Naruto dan sang Miko, Shion. Dari pembicaraan yang ia dengar mereka mengatakan kalau Naruto akan menikah, tapi belum diketahui siapa wanita beruntung yang dipilih pria kuning baik hati itu. Sakura menghela napas lega, setidaknya masih ada sedikit harapan kalau dialah wanita beruntung itu. Tapi kelegaan Sakura tidak bertahan lama saat mendengar kabar Shion ada di Konoha, yang membuat Sakura menghela napas berat bukan karena wanita cantik itu berkunjung kemari, melainkan gosip yang menggosipkan kalau Shion ke Konoha karena akan menikah dua hari lagi dengan Naruto di Kuil Shinto.

Hari mulai sore saat Sakura keluar dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya, wanita berambut pirang poni tail itu terus saja bercerita tentang kencannya dengan Sai semalam. Mereka berpisah di jalan setapak karena arah menuju rumah mereka berlawanan.

Sakura melambai tangan dan menggumam , "byee... Ino." Yang dibalas sama oleh Ino. Kakinya berjalan ringan menuju rumahnya, tapi saat ia melewati jalan menuju apartemen kecil Naruto, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, sekitar tujuh menit, sebelum kakinya melangkah membelok jalan menuju ke apartemen Naruto.

Langkah kaki Sakura serasa memberat saat mendengar tawa bahagia laki-laki dan perempuan dari dalam apartemen Naruto. Sakura mendekati jendela kamar Naruto, mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan pria pirang itu di dalam. Emeraldnya meredup melihat Naruto yang sedang bergurau sambil tertawa bersama Shion, satu tangannya mencengkram kuat kusen jendela. 'Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke mari.' Pikir Sakura sedih. Sakura berpikir, mungkin ini juga alasan Naruto bersikap aneh padanya kemarin malam, mungkin Naruto tidak mau membuat ia terlalu berharap banyak padanya.

**"Ini bagus sekali, Naruto. Aku tidak mengira kau pandai memilih kimono. Warnanya, motifnya, bahannya, semuanya bagus! Berapa banyak kau habiskan untuk membeli ini?" **Shion bertanya antusias yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. Ada baiknya ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum emosinya benar-benar meluap dan menghancurkan apartemen Naruto.

...

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. "Oh, Naruto. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sembari menoleh ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, mencoba bersikap biasa di depan Naruto. 'Ayooo... Sakura kau pasti bisa! Tidak baik terlalu berharap pada pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.'

Naruto mengernyit merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sakura. Sifatnya, tingkahnya, gerak tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini ... malam-malam,"

Sakura menunduk, "kencan, tentu saja!" Dengan cepat ia menoleh dengan senyumnya yang lebar. "Seseorang menasehatiku, tidak baik terlalu berharap pada pria yang akan menikah." Sekilas Naruto melihat senyum sedih di bibir Sakura.

"Saku ..." belum sempat Naruto menyebut nama Sakura ada pria lain yang lebih dulu menyebut nama wanita itu.

"Sakura- chan."

"Ah. Gaara sudah datang," Sakura tersenyum paksa, "byee Naruto." Wanita berambut merah muda itu berjalan cepat mendekati Gaara meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terpaku.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Naruto menarik satu tangan Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dalam satu kali kedipan mata mereka sudah berada di apartemen Naruto, lebih tepatnya kamar lelaki itu. Sakura mengejap beberap kali, ditatapnya Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kenapa Naruto melakukannya? Kenapa Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini? Seharusnya Naruto membiarkannya pergi dengan Gaara karena ia ditugaskan oleh Kakashi- Hokage- mengantar Gaara ke penginapan, yeah sebenarnya itu bukan kencan.

Naruto merapal segel tangan, menyegel apartemennya agar Sakura tidak melarikan diri dari tempat ini, kemudian melirik Sakura sekilas. "Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan,"

"Bodoh!" Maki Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Naruto. Sakura menarik-narik handle pintu berusaha membukanya, tapi sulit. Pintunya seperti menempel dengan kusen. "Bagaimana Kalau Shion tahu, baka! Dia pastikan marah padaku dan menganggap aku wanita kurang ajar yang merebut calon suaminya," tanpa menghentikan usahanya membuka pintu Sakura terus berbicara.

Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, calon suami? Shion? Kemudian menyeringai saat mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan barusan. Sakura salah paham dan cemburu.

Sakura menyiapkan ancang-ancang bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto yang telah disegel pria rubah itu, namun belum sempat ia meninju kamar Naruto pria itu lebih dulu melakukan sesuatu padanya, membuatnya lemas dan mengantuk. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto yang jelas saat ini kelopak mata Sakura memberat. Tubuh Sakura akan jatuh tersungkur kalau saja Naruto tidak sigap merengkuh tubuhnya. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Naruto berbisik. "Tidurlah Sakura- chan, kau membutuhkannya untuk semua kegiatan besok pagi."

Ketika Sakura bangun dari tidurnya ia mendapati dirinya mengenakan kimono yang dibicarakan Shion dan Naruto beberapa malam lalu. Sakura menatap tidak mengerti sekitarnya saat ia berdiri di depan altar kuil Shinto bersama Naruto. Semua teman-temannya ada di sana, bahkan Kakashi- sensei juga. Ada apa ini? Bukankah yang mau menikah itu Shion dan Naruto, bukan dirinya dan Naruto.

...

Setiap harinya berjalan begitu cepat, bahkan Naruto maupun Sakura tidak percaya bila mereka sudah menikah. Sudah sebulan lamanya mereka tinggal satu atap, berbagi tempat tidur dan selimut, terkadang juga mandi bersama dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi? Ya, mereka melakukannya. Mereka melakukannya di setiap kesempatan. Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, meja makan, meja bar, bahkan lantai sekalipun. Mereka begitu panas dan bergairah.

Sakura mengenakan kimono handuk berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka sambari mengusap rambut merah muda basahnya. "Naruto,"

Naruto mengemas gulungan kertas pentingnya, memasukkannya dalam nakas, kemudian mendongak menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping sofa.

"Keran air mati,"

Ia menjelajah tubuh berbalut kimino Sakura di depannya. Leher basah minta dijilat, paha putih kencang dan mulus yang minta diraba. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto gatal ingin meraba paha putih Sakura. Dan belahan dada yang menggodanya untuk menenggelamkan wajah di sana.

Sakura yang merasa tidak diperhatikan melipat tangan di bawah dada membuat dada profesiaonalnya membusung. "Kau mendengar, ku? Keran air mati,"

Naruto berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Tangan kekarnya mengusap pipi kiri Sakura. Sementara tangan yang satunya mencari ikatan kimono di punggung wanita itu. "Kau sudah mandi?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura kemudian mengecup leher basah wanita itu. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto melepas tali kimono Sakura dan dengan terang-terangan menatap kedua buah dada menggiurkan Sakura membuat wanita merah muda itu merona. "Jangan dilihat seperti itu," Sakura menarik kimono handuknya sampai menutupi payudaranya dari mata nakal Naruto yang kemudian ditarik kembali oleh pria itu. Kedua telapak tangan besar Naruto mengusap payudara Sakura membuat Sakura mendesah dengan pipi merona. "Apa kau membersihkannya?" Lidahnya dengan ahli menjilat puting Sakura bergantian.

"Enhh..." Sakura mendesah. Kedua tangannya menarik kepala Naruto menjauh dari payudaranya. "Hentikan mesum!" Kedua lengannya menutupi payudaranya dari mata nakal penuh gairah Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura. "Biarkan aku membersihkannya dengan lidahku, Sakura ..." Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada sensual dan diakhiri desahan.

Sakura tersenyum malu dan mendorong dada bidang Naruto menjauh kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto. "Tidaak!"

Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura ke kamar mereka. "Jangan lariiii!"

"Kyaaahhh...! Naruto ini masih pagi!" Terdengar teriakan Sakura dari kamar disusul suara jatuh dan deritan ranjang.

"Siapa peduli!" Dan suara kemenangan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**ZN (Z dan Naruto) area: **

**Fin. Tamat. Ending. Selesai. Complete #ditimpuk rame-rame. **

**Lemon satu kali saja Z, satu kali! #timpuk Naruto pake pohon lemon.**

**Nah, udah Z kasih pohon lemon tu Naruto. **

**Bukan lemon yang ini.**

**Kontrak kita udah abis Nar, di fic lain aja yah.**

**Tapi...**

**Gak ada tapi. Byee... :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guest, firdaus minato, nona fergie kennedy, Kevin913, Guest, Guest, hana, indah permata18, Lalaki224, NS NS NS, alviecz alviecz, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, uchiha jeremy 39**

Thanks for Review :)


End file.
